For a moment (I belong)
by KlainersTeenageDream101
Summary: Mr Schue decides to have a disney week where the kids use a song that sing a song that speaks what they are feeling. Disney isn't always fairytales and magic, it shows the pain and heartache just as much as the love, you just have to know where to look. Set in Season 3


The glee club shuffled into the choir room, surprised to see that Mr. Schue had already beaten them there, and that their newest assignment was already written across the board in thick, black letters.

_**Disney!**_

"Hold on a second." Blaine said in a quiet voice as he made sure that he was seeing right and that was actually written on the board. "Are we seriously finally doing Disney?"

Kurt chuckled at the enthusiasm and excitement in his boyfriend's voice and gave a tug to the hand he was still holding, pulling him towards the chairs that were lined up across the back of the room. Mr. Schue had a happy grin as he nodded and pointed at Blaine, who was slightly blushing now.

"That, everyone, is the enthusiasm I was looking for. Yes Blaine," Mr. Schue declared, before pausing for effect. "_We are doing Disney_!"

At least half the room squealed out of excitement, mainly Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Brittany, who were the biggest Disney fans in the room. Puck raised his hand into the air, which was a first for him. Mr. Schue looked over at him and waited for him to ask his question.

"Why are we suddenly doing Disney?" Puck asked with his eyebrows raised, a cocky smirk on his face proving to his fellow club members, that he was about to pull a joke. "I thought you didn't know how to have any fun."

Mr. Schue decided to ignore that statement and chose to look back at the rest of the group.

"For the next two weeks, we will have glee club everyday rather than the normal days we have it. Two people will perform during every meeting, it doesn't have to be by yourself, you can do a duet if you want. So, who wants to go today?" Mr. Schue asked and wasn't surprised when both Kurt and Blaine raised their hands. The boys turned to look at each other and shared a giggle.

"Okay, boys. Who wants to go first or do you want to do a duet?" Mr. Schue asked once their giggles had subsided. Kurt took his chance then to stand up, much to Blaine disappointment.

"I'll go first, Mr. Schue." Kurt answered before leaning down to whisper into Blaine's ear, "Maybe we can duet later in the week."

Blaine blushed as Kurt let a smile come onto his lips and stepped away from his boyfriend and made his way over to where his teacher still stood.

"What song Kurt, and what movie?" Mr. Schue asked before stepping away to sit beside Artie in the front row. Kurt grinned as he answered.

"Reflection, from the movie Mulan. Though I decided to use the Christina Aguilera version rather than the original." Kurt stated as he waited for Mr. Schue to nod before he started singing.

_**Look at me**_

_**You make think you see **_

_**Who I really am**_

_**But you'll never know me**_

_**Every day**_

_**It's as if I play a part**_

_**Now I see**_

_**If I wear a mask**_

_**I can fool the world**_

_**But I cannot fool my heart**_

Kurt didn't really move around much as he sung, apart from swaying slightly to the beat that was coming from the band. The on-looking group members were beginning to realise that Kurt could clearly relate to this song.

_**Who is that girl I see**_

_**Staring straight back at me?**_

_**When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

Kurt thought to himself as he sang, he thought of his own mask that he wore while he walked the halls of McKinley, his designer clothes he used as a portrayal of a more confident person, of someone who wasn't affected by all the bullying and harsh words. The mask he only let fall when he was around his father or Blaine, and sometimes in this very room.

_**I am now**_

_**In a world where I **_

_**Have to hide my heart**_

_**And what I believe in**_

_**But somehow**_

_**I will show the world**_

_**What's inside my heart**_

_**And be loved for who I am**_

Blaine already had tears welling up in his eyes at the truth behind his boyfriend's words. He hoped for the day where Kurt could show the world who he truly was, and not be picked and prodded for doing so.

_**Who is that girl I see**_

_**Staring straight back at me?**_

_**Why is my reflection **_

_**Someone I don't know?**_

_**Must I pretend that I'm**_

_**Someone else for all time?**_

_**When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

Kurt knew his emotions were playing on his face, he knew the entire glee knew what he was singing about. His let his gaze drift away from the ground, and over to Blaine. He was momentarily surprised to see the tears forming in his eyes. Just as he was about to look away, he noticed as a tear tipped over and rolled down his cheek. Kurt's heart swelled at the sight.

_**There's a heart that must be **_

_**Free to fly**_

_**That burns with a need to know **_

_**The reason why**_

Kurt voice raised slightly louder and filled with more emotion as he sang the last verse. He had wanted to know the reason why his entire life. Wanted to know why the other children took out their anger and free, on him. Wanted to know why he couldn't go a day without getting shoved into a locker, or being thrown into the dumpsters throughout his freshman and sophomore years.

_**Why must we all conceal**_

_**What we think, how we feel?**_

Kurt looked back over at Blaine then, wanting to know why being gay was such a horrible thing. How it was completely different to be straight. It wasn't like he or Blaine had anymore choice than Finn or Puck did.

_**Must there be a secret me**_

_**I'm forced to hide?**_

_**I won't pretend that I'm**_

_**Someone else for all time**_

_**When will my reflection show **_

_**Who I am inside?**_

_**When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

Everyone was speechless for a moment as the song came to a close, but as soon as Blaine jumped to his feet and raced to Kurt's side, everyone erupted in cheers and they all started clapping for Kurt. Kurt was rather sure that this was the first time, other than when he had rejoined the New Directions the year before, that he had gotten a standing ovation. Not that he really noticed, because in that moment, he had his face buried in Blaine's shoulder as tears fell down both of their cheeks.

"Wow, Kurt... that everyone, is exactly what I was expecting. Disney isn't just for children, it shows the pain and heartache just as much as any song." Mr. Schue said, suddenly breaking the boys apart. The cheering had died down now and Blaine was just about to pull Kurt back to his seat when Mr. Schue addressed him. "Blaine, did you want to go now?"

Blaine stopped in his tracks at that and he stared back and forth between his teacher and Kurt, before stopping on Kurt and asking him a question with his eyes. Kurt simply nodded and leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek before proceeding to his seat alone. Blaine nodded at Mr. Schue before turning back to where Kurt had been standing earlier.

"Okay Blaine, what will it be?" Mr. Schue asked with a grin, knowing that they were in for a good show, seen as Blaine had to be the biggest Disney fan out of all the glee members. Blaine grinned right back at him.

"Kiss the girl, from the Little Mermaid." Blaine said loudly and grinned again when Brad started to play. He was about to start singing when Kurt said a word out loud.

"Percussion."

Rachel grinned then followed after him, "Strings."

Brittany also had a gleeful look on her face as she said the next word, "Winds."

Blaine spoke the last word before he started to sing, his eyes firmly stuck on Kurt, "Words."

_**There you see her**_

_**Sitting there across the way**_

_**She don't got a lot to say**_

_**But there's something about her**_

_**And you don't know why, but you're dying to try**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

Kurt already had a blush forming on his cheeks as he stared straight back at Blaine. _Too bad he's already kissed me long before now_, Kurt thought to himself as he felt a cheeky grin form on his lips. He was glad to see Blaine smile right back at him.

_**Yes, you want her**_

_**Look at her, you know you do**_

_**Possible she want you too**_

_**There is one way to ask her**_

_**It don't take a word, not a single word**_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sing with me now**_

Blaine grinned widely when the rest of the group joined on in the _Sha-la-la-la-la-la _when he continued singing. Yeah, he loved Disney.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my**_

_**Look like the boy too shy**_

_**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la ain't it sad**_

_**Ain't it a shame, too bad**_

_**He gonna miss the girl**_

Blaine wasn't entirely sure why he started watching Disney, he knew he had fallen in love with it when he was little, but what child didn't. Sit a five year old in front of a movie about talking fish or talking gorillas, and they're definitely going to love it. But then he grew up, and he still couldn't stop watching it. Maybe it was none stop optimism and hope that the princesses showed, somehow knowing that they we're going to find their Prince Charming. Or the fact the prince's would stop at nothing to find and make sure their princesses were safe and warm in their arms. Maybe it was the love the movies showed. Yeah, maybe that was it.

_**Now's your moment**_

_**Floating in the blue lagoon**_

_**Boy, you better do it soon**_

_**No time will be better**_

_**She don't say a word**_

_**And she won't say a word**_

_**Until you kiss the girl**_

Blaine grinned again as the group joined in again, making his heart soar at the sounds of their voices.

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared**_

_**You got the mood prepared **_

_**Go on and kiss the girl**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't stop now**_

_**Don't try to hide it, how?**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

_**Woh, woh **_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la float along**_

_**And listen to the song**_

_**The song say, kiss the girl**_

_**Woh, woh**_

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la music play**_

_**Do what the music say**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl**_

Kurt grinned as he sung out a line from the song, "_You got to..."_

_**Kiss the girl**_

"_Why don't you..._"

_**Kiss the girl**_

"_Go on... You gotta..._"

_**Kiss the girl**_

"_Go on and..._"

_**Kiss the girl**_

Just as they had with Kurt, everyone cheered loudly. Blaine grinned happily as quickly bowed, much to the amusement of Mr. Schue and most of the students, and made his way back to his chair. Kurt beckoned to him with a grin and waited as Blaine scooted his chair closer. Leaning in, Kurt whispered in his ear, "I loved your song, Blaine. Though I'd rather you kiss the boy."

Blaine turned to look at him for a moment before leaning closer and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. Pulling back only slightly, Blaine stared back into Kurt's glasz eyes as he whispered gentle words against his lips, "I love you."

Kurt smiled back at him before kissing him gently and replying, "I love you, too."

"Everyone, that was exactly what I expected. This isn't just an assignment, this is a project where I want each of you to find a song that fits perfectly with you or this group. Kurt did an excellent job, because it described how he has struggled with life's views on him being gay and not being able to show who he really is because of the labels everyone gives people. And Blaine, he has just proven to us all how much he really loves Kurt." Both Kurt and Blaine blushed at Mr. Schue's words and didn't look at any of their class mates. "Good job, boys. I can't wait for the next performance tomorrow. I'll see you all then."

Kurt gladly took Blaine's hand and pulled him out of the room, a few moments before anyone else had left their chairs. Looking over at his boyfriend, Kurt offered Blaine a shy smile.

"Did you like my song?" Kurt asked as his cheeks began to tinge a light pink. Blaine looked back at him with his own confident smile and squeezed his hand.

"Kurt, I loved it." Blaine replied as they left the building, in a much better mood then when they had entered that morning. All because of Disney.

**Alright, there you have it. I really hope you enjoyed it. This isn't going to be an entire fic designated on one couple or person, each chapter will be about two people, whether they do a song each or a duet, and like in this chap, it won't always be from one movie. Though all songs used in this fic will be from older movies, so none from Tangled or ones like that. Expect The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, Mulan, Tarzan, The Lion King and Pocahontas. Any way, that's all from me. I don't own anything from Glee or any of the Disney songs or refrences, they all belong to the people who own them. If you liked it, please review. Next up, Rachel and Finn. xx**


End file.
